<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a partner to be proud of by thelittlebirdthattoldyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511765">a partner to be proud of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/thelittlebirdthattoldyou'>thelittlebirdthattoldyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Talk Shows, happy pride month y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/thelittlebirdthattoldyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Oikawa lifts Iwaizumi’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “It's for us, Iwa-chan. I deserve to be able to brag about you, don’t you think?”</p>
  <p>“Idiot,” Iwaizumi says without heat, “don’t use me to feed your ego. It’s big enough as it is.”</p>
  <p>Oikawa laughs. He’s about to respond when a man wearing a headset dashes up to them, motions frantic. “Oikawa-san,” he says, out of breath, and bows, “we need you on stage now.”</p>
</blockquote>Oikawa and Iwaizumi go public.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a partner to be proud of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>iwaizumi to oikawa: "you're my partner that i can be proud of"</p><p>me: *in tears*</p><p>this was supposed to be up june 1 but uhh ~~~ i didn't finish it in time oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re on in five!” some harried-looking producer shouts over the rush of the crew. Interns are scurrying around with cups of coffee, the light and sound technicians are performing last-minute check-ups on all the equipment, and the host herself is sitting on a stool in front of a large mirror being fussed over by no fewer than three makeup artists.</p><p>In some dark corner of the backstage area, oblivious to the hectic goings-on around them, Iwaizumi grabs both of Oikawa’s hands and pulls him close. “Tooru,” he says, brow creased, “you know you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Aww,” he teases, “is someone getting shy?”</p><p>If possible, Iwaizumi’s frown deepens. “Trashykawa,” he says. “I’m being serious.”</p><p>Oikawa smiles and squeezes his hand. “I am, too. We’ve been over this a million times. I want to. The people deserve to know.”</p><p>“Don’t do it for them.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” Oikawa lifts Iwaizumi’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “It's for us, Iwa-chan. I deserve to be able to brag about you, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Idiot,” Iwaizumi says without heat, “don’t use me to feed your ego. It’s big enough as it is.”</p><p>Oikawa laughs. He’s about to respond when a man wearing a headset dashes up to them, motions frantic. “Oikawa-san,” he says, out of breath, and bows, “we need you on stage now.”</p><p>He nods at the man and, before he leaves, turns to Iwaizumi again. He focuses on the face he’s spent years memorizing, the one he sees first thing in the morning, and tunes out everything but the slight scrunch of Iwaizumi’s nose and the hint of adoration in his eyes. It grounds him, and he pushes down the tangle of knots forming in his stomach. “I’ll find you later, Iwa-chan. Be sure to tell me how pretty I looked on TV, okay?” And he’s dragged away to wait for his cue.</p><p>“And now,” the host is saying, “please welcome our special guest, captain of the national volleyball team, Oikawa Tooru!”</p><p>Oikawa plasters on his best media darling smile and walks out onto the stage, flashing his signature peace sign at the crowd as he goes. The overhead lights are blinding at first, but his eyes adjust soon enough. He takes his seat on the couch next to Misaki Hana’s desk. “Oikawa-san,” she says, “it’s a pleasure to have you here.”</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure to be here, Misaki-san,” Oikawa returns, shooting her a wink. He hears some giggles from the live studio audience, but all Misaki does is nod and smile a bit in response. In media circles, she’s known for her focused, unflappable demeanor - it’s why Oikawa and Iwaizumi chose her to make the announcement.</p><p>“Now, as you'll know if you keep up with volleyball news, Japan recently competed at the FIVB Nations League. Oikawa-san, considering it was your first time leading the team in an international tournament, what do you have to say about your performance there?”</p><p>“Ah, well, what can I say?” Oikawa asks, cocking his head as if in thought. “I’m disappointed that we didn’t get farther, of course, but I have no regrets. My team played well, and we were able to get information about how we stack up against the strategies of the other countries' teams. Next time, we’ll play better.” He offers the cameras a sharp smile, the intense <em>don’t-mess-with-me</em> smirk that has become his trademark on the court. “Anyway, there’s always the Olympics.”</p><p>Misaki inclines her head in acknowledgement of the statement. “Of course. And on the subject of the Olympic games, what have you been doing to prepare for Tokyo 2020?”</p><p>It goes on like that for a few minutes more: casual, impersonal questions about the team and volleyball, with equally impersonal answers in return. And then that conversation tapers off, and Misaki leans forward. “Now, Oikawa-san, you’ve gained international attention for your looks and charm -” Oikawa chuckles in faux-modesty, and he can all but see Iwaizumi rolling his eyes backstage “- but you’re always infamously tight-lipped about your romantic life. Has that changed?”</p><p>Misaki shoots him a meaningful look, and he recognizes it for what it is - a final chance to change his mind, to take the easy way out. He’s grateful.</p><p>But, well, if there’s one thing Oikawa’s good at, it’s making things difficult. “It has,” he confirms, and Misaki relaxes back into her chair. The audience, on the other hand, tenses, interest piqued.</p><p>“What’s made you come to this decision now?”</p><p>Oikawa has to think hard on that one. There wasn’t so much a single inciting incident as there was a progression of slow, painful discussions and <em>I trust you</em>’s built up over the past year, between him and Iwaizumi as well as with the people outside their relationship most affected by the decision. “My partner and I,” he says, “agreed that it was time. It’s been a long process. There were… many considerations to take into account for us. Our careers, my fans’ reactions, and the media attention, to name a few.”</p><p>“But you’re ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>Misaki grins at him. “Then, tell us, who is it that’s managed to steal the great Oikawa Tooru’s heart?”</p><p>Oikawa takes a deep breath and smiles, the most genuine one he’s worn since he first stepped out onto that stage. He’s looking at the cameras, at the audience, but there’s only one person out there who his next words are directed towards. “His name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” he says, voice ringing clear in the studio, “and he’s the love of my life.”</p><p>Later, that clip will be replayed on every major sports channel, the commentators arguing in strident voices about what it means for him and the athletic world. Later, it will be uploaded to Twitter and go viral, and tens of thousands of users will rally to lambast or defend him. Later, Hanamaki and Matsukawa will call and make fun of him for being so dramatic, and the Japanese national team will release a statement in support of his decision to come out.</p><p>Later, Iwaizumi will hold him in his arms and press gentle kisses to his forehead and say <em>yes, Tooru, you made the right choice, and I’m so, so proud of you.</em></p><p>But for now, a shocked silence falls over the audience, and hushed whispers start to spread among them. Oikawa waits, heart pounding.</p><p>And the clapping starts, swells like a tide on the ocean, and Oikawa lets himself exhale. It’s not like he’d expected anything different - he trusts Misaki to have screened the audience carefully upon learning of his request - but it’s a relief nonetheless. A good first step.</p><p>“Oikawa-san, to be clear,” Misaki says, “this is you coming out as…?”</p><p>“This is me coming out as a bisexual man, who’s in love with a man,” Oikawa confirms.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Misaki says. Her eyes are shining. “I’m sure I don't have to tell you how huge this is - especially for an athlete. What are you hoping to accomplish from here on out?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Oikawa says. “There is a… culture found in most sports that can make it hard for athletes who are gay or bisexual or what have you to feel included. I hope that my coming out will say to kids and teenagers like me that there is still a place for them in athletics, and it’s okay not to buy into that stereotypical culture. Most of all, though, I want to tell everyone that I’m not ashamed to be dating a man, and I’m not going to hide it. He’s my partner, who I can be proud of, and the world should be proud of him as well.”</p><p>“That’s very inspiring, Oikawa-san. I’m sure our young viewers out there are grateful to have someone like you as a role model. And speaking of your partner, can you tell us a little about your relationship?”</p><p>Oikawa agrees. He recounts the story of how they met <em>(five years old, both mothers having brought them to play at a nearby park, toddler Iwaizumi accidentally hitting toddler Oikawa with a shovel in the sandbox and making him cry and helping him build a sandcastle to make up for it)</em> and grew up together <em>(middle school and high school and volleyball the whole way through, never going to nationals but never regretting that they chose each other)</em> and started dating <em>(home in Miyagi for the holidays their first year attending separate colleges and Iwaizumi kissing him the night before they had to leave)</em>. Misaki interrupts on occasion to ask clarification questions or comment on something he says, but for the most part, she lets him talk. It’s his story, after all - his and Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>“You seem to love him a lot,” Misaki says once he finishes.</p><p>“I do,” Oikawa says. “And he knows it.”</p><p>“Have you thought about getting married?”</p><p>Oikawa shrugs. “We’ve talked about it. I’m abroad enough that we could get it formalized in America or Europe somewhere, but even if we do, it won’t change things. I would love to call him my husband, but we’re committed to each other whether we have rings or not.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet,” Misaki says. One of the cameramen signals something at her with his hand. “Well," she says, "it looks like we’re almost out of time here. Before we wrap things up, Oikawa-san, do you have anything you would like to add?”</p><p>Oikawa faces the camera. He flashes that dangerous smile again, all teeth. “One thing,” he says. “Listen up. I don’t care what you think about me or my team because of this. I’m still Oikawa Tooru, I’m still the captain of the national team, and I’m still the guy who’s going to bring home gold for Japan this year.”</p><p>And then the pleasant smile is back on his face and he’s shaking hands with Misaki and leaving the stage and being herded to where Iwaizumi is standing in the wings, waiting for him.</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” he breathes, collapsing into his boyfriend’s arms. He’s trembling now that the adrenalin of being on stage is wearing off, and his thoughts run circles in his mind.</p><p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says. “You were good.”</p><p>“I’m scared, Hajime,” Oikawa babbles. “I said I wasn’t, but I’m scared, and they’re going to say horrible things about me, and about <em>you</em>, and I -”</p><p>“Calm down, idiot,” Iwaizumi says. “We’ve talked about this, right? You know we can’t control how people react.”</p><p>Oikawa mumbles something into the crook of his neck, unintelligible even to himself. Iwaizumi sighs and holds him close, runs soothing hands up and down his back. “Tooru. I’ll be here, okay? We’re partners, like you said. We’ll handle this together.”</p><p>“Okay,” Oikawa says. “Okay. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Then Misaki, having finished her closing speech, clears her throat, and they step apart. “Oikawa-san,” she says, “and Iwaizumi-san. Thank you for agreeing to this. We’ll have our editors touch up the footage, and it’ll be ready to air for tonight’s show.”</p><p>“No problem, Hana-chan!” Oikawa says with a cheerful wave. “Anything for my favorite late night host, right?”</p><p>Misaki rolls her eyes at him, and Iwaizumi laughs. They all shake hands. And then Oikawa and Iwaizumi are escorted to the back of the studio, where a car is waiting to take them back to their apartment.</p><p>They’ll get home and change into the ugly, matching alien pajama sets that Oikawa bought as a joke for their anniversary a few years back. They’ll cuddle on the couch and watch dumb action movies and kiss until their lips are sore, and they’ll fall asleep tangled up in each others' arms.</p><p>And then, tomorrow, they’ll wake up and face whatever the world has in store for them. Together.</p><p>
  <em>Partners.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy pride month everyone!! love who you love, be who you are, and stay safe out there!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>